Traitor
by SheraYuki
Summary: Sebuah janji pernah terucap, dari dua mulut yang masih buta akan penderitaan dan kejamnya dunia. Mereka bersama, tapi bukan kebersamaan yang abadi. Karena selalu ada akhir dari segalanya. Dan mungkin bagi Naruto inilah 'akhir' dari pertemuan mereka. / #RandomChallange / NaruShion, AU / RnR?


Prompt : Pengkhianatan

Genre : Family or Angst

Keterangan : Kakak yang berkhianat pada adiknya. Kakak disini bukan kakak kandung.

.

 **.**

 **Fandom : Naruto**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Title : Traitor.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing : NaruShion as BroSis**

 **#RandomChallenge by Qunny Victoria**

 **Prompt by Aki**

 **Character : Naruto Namikaze (Uzumaki), Shion, Kushina Namikaze, Minato Namikaze, Sara Uzumaki.**

 **Warning : AU (Alternative Universe) Miss typo, OOC, and other warnings.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **This just a beginning for our life**_

 _ **When we meet, and when we must seperate**_

 ***Naruto, Shion : 4 Tahun**

Sepasang kristal ungu pudar itu memperhatikan sosok lelaki berambut emas yang tengah mengitari padang bunga sambil menenteng bertangkai-tangkai bunga aster yang hendak dirangkainya menjadi mahkota.

Shion, si pemilik sepasang mata berwarna batu bulan itu tersenyum ketika melihat kehebohan si bocah lelaki saat mendapati eksistensi lebah kuning yang berputar-putar di kepalanya sedari tadi. Bocah itu berlari-lari sambil berteriak penuh ketakukan. Gadis itu tertawa sejenak sebelum rasa kasihan terbit dalam dirinya.

"Hei, Naruto! Jangan lari, nanti kau tersandung!" Shion memperingati, namun tidak didengarkan. Pemuda itu terlalu panik hingga tidak menyadari eksistensi sebuah pohoh besar di depannya.

Bruk!

"Aw!" Bocah itu meringis menahan sakit, namun tidak menangis.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" ujar Shion khawatir dan menyusul Naruto. Gadis terengah-engah karena berlari bolak-balik dari TK ke tempat Naruto berada hanya untuk mengambil plester. Gadis itu merengut dan berjongkok, lalu meluruskan kaki Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" Naruto nyengir sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Kebiasaan. Shion menghela napas jengkel sambil membuka plester dan menempelkannya hati-hati ke lutut Naruto.

"Sakit?" tanyanya, menatap Naruto yang tengah meringis dengan alis saling bertaut. Sebenarnya tanpa ditanyapun ia tahu bahwa Naruto memang sedang kesakitan.

Tapi, Naruto hanya menggeleng-geleng sambil membuat gestur yang seakan berkata, "Tidak sakit!"

Shion mengerucutkan bibir sambil menghela napas. Heran mengapa Naruto masih sempat-sempatnya mengelak.

"Dasar sok kuat," cibir Shion, sambil berkutat dengan luka Naruto. Tanpa sadar ia menekan plester luka itu, membuat Naruto menggigit bagian dalam pipinya agar tidak menjerit. Salah sendiri, pikir Shion jengkel.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya lalu bergumam pelan, "Kamu terlalu khawatir, Shi-chan." Meski demikian. ia tetap senang karena Shion mengkhawatirkannya. Segera saja, bocah laki-laki itu tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Ruto, jangan melamun!" Shion berteriak kesal, membuyarkan pikiran Naruto. Sedari tadi Naruto mengacuhkannya, padahal gadis itu sudah berbicara panjang lebar.

"Eh? Hehe, gomen!" ujarnya membentuk tanda _peace_ di tangan kanan.

Shion berdecak kesal, "Huh."

Kemudian gadis kecil itu menyernyit ketika melihat sebuah mobil hitam besar yang melaju ke dekat mereka. Setelah mobil itu terparkir di halaman TK, seorang pria berambut emas dengan sepasang mata biru keluar dari pintu kemudinya. Shion tertegun. Ia mirip sekali dengan Naruto.

"Otousan?" Naruto bergumam bingung. Untuk apa ayahnya ke sini? Bukannya ayahnya berkata akan mengunjunginya nanti? Naruto yang selama ini hanya tinggal bersama ibunya—karena ayahnya sering mendapat dinas keluar kota—tentu terkejut.

Minato, ayah Naruto, berjalan mendekat ke arah anaknya sambil mengulum senyum, "Naru, ayah ditugaskan untuk pindah ke Amerika. Jadi Naru harus bersiap-siap ya?" katanya sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut Naruto.

Naruto menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Ta-tapi, kenapa harus sekarang Tousan? Aku sudah betah di sini, aku tidak ingin ..." _Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Shion sendirian._

Seakan tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Naruto, Shion berusaha tersenyum meskipun berat. Selama ini ia hanya tinggal di panti asuhan. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia masih memiliki ayah atau ibu, atau pun keluarga. Selama ini ia selalu sendiri. Shion tidak memiliki banyak teman, karena ia tertutup. Hingga suatu hari Naruto datang dan menjadi cahaya baru baginya. Cahaya yang membuatnya bisa melihat dunia dengan cara yang positif.

Tapi, Shion tidak ingin egois. Ia tidak ingin karena keinginannya, ia memisahkan Naruto dari ayahnya. Membuat mereka bertengkar bukan keinginan gadis itu, tentu saja.

"Aku tidak apa kok, Ruto. Ruto harus menurut dengan ayah Ruto! Kata ibu guru, kalau tidak menurut berarti Ruto anak durhaka, 'kan? Shi nggak mau Ruto jadi anak durhaka karena Shi ..." Shion berusaha tersenyum, meski yang tampak hanya sebuah senyum paksaan. Air mata sudah mulai menggenang, ia benci perasaan seperti ini.

"Ta-tapi, aku maunya sama Shi-chan!" Naruto berteriak, keras kepala. Ia memasang wajah memelas ditambah dengan air mata kepada sang ayah, "Otousan?"

Minato bergeming. Berkedip beberapa kali, memastikan ini bukan ilusi. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan drama dadakan di tempat seperti ini.

"Tidak bisa Naruto, orang tuanya pasti akan khawatir jika anak mereka kau culik begitu."

"Shion tinggal di panti asuhan Otousan!"

"Oke-oke!" Minato angkat tangan tanda menyerah. Membujuk Naruto susah ternyata. "Ayah akan berbicara dengan pemilik panti asuhan itu."

Naruto tersenyum lima jari, sedangkan Shion mengerjap kaget.

Keesokan harinya berkas-berkas adopsi sudah ditanda tangani, Shion ikut pergi ke Bandara bersama dua Namikaze itu. Mereka bercanda dan terus berbicara sepanjang perjalanan. Tanpa sadar sebuah senyum tulus tercipta di wajah Minato. Seakan ia sudah menemukan kepingan _Puzzle_ hilang yang selama ini selalu dicarinya. Terlalu sibuk dalam bekerja ternyata membuatnya melupakan kehangatan yang saat ini ia rasakan.

.

.

.

Kushina sudah mendengar tentang pengadopsian itu. Tentu saja ia senang. Ia sudah berharap akan memiliki dua anak, satu perempuan, satu laki-laki. Tapi, karena setelah melahirkan Naruto rahimnya diangkat, ia tidak bisa memiliki anak lagi. Mendengar kabar bahwa ia akan memiliki anak perempuan, Kushina jelas senang sekali.

"Naruto! Okaeri!" Kushina berlari dari atas lantai dua, menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru lalu memeluk anaknya yang selama 1 minggu tidak ditemuinya. Salahkan Minato yang menyuruhnya untuk ikut bersama Minato selama 1 minggu ini, sehingga Naruto harus tinggal sendiri bersama beberapa pembantu di rumah. Ia langsung memeluk Naruto-nya erat-erat. Menggeser _view_ pandangannya lebih ke samping. Kushina melihat seorang anak perempuan yang terlihat lebih muda dari Naruto, tampak menunduk malu-malu.

"Ara~, Shion-chan, bukan? Sini! Tidak usah malu!"

Wanita itu berkata dengan semangat. Tersenyum keibuan.

" _Ha-Hajimemashite_ , Obaasan," Shion berujar sambil membungkuk hormat. Dari lagatnya terlihat sekali jika anak perempuan itu masih terasa canggung dengan suasana yang dilihatnya.

"Tidak usah malu-malu, Shi-chan."

Shion merasa ada sensasi aneh ketika nama panggilan itu terngiang. Sensasi bahagia dan perasaan aneh lainnya. Ia sebelum ini tidak pernah merasakan memiliki keluarga, kini muncul seorang figur ibu baginya.

Shion tersenyum. Matanya menyipit. "A-Arigatou, Obaasan."

Kushina menepuk pelan kepala gadis itu. "Jangan panggil aku Obaasan, oke? Panggil aku Okaasan, Kaasan!" ujarnya.

"Ka-Kaasan?" mendengar nada ragu di dalam perkataan anak kecil itu. Kushina tertawa geli, lalu mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Ia tersenyum lembut. "Selamat datang di rumah kami Shion! Ah, rumah kita maksudnya."

Minato dan Naruto tersenyum tulus melihat momen itu.

Meski awalnya canggung Shion bisa beradaptasi dengan baik dengan keluarga itu. Pertengkaran kecil memang kerap terjadi, tetapi tidak pernah sampai meruntuhkan fondasi dari keluarga itu.

Harmonis. Penuh akan kehangatan.

.

.

.

Sebelas tahun kemudian ...

Suara perpaduan antara piring dan sendok terdengar. Keluarga Namikaze sekarang sedang melakukan rutinitas harian mereka, sarapan pagi. Tapi, tidak seperti biasanya di sana hanya ada dua orang saja yang ikut sarapan, yaitu Minato dan Kushina. Naruto dan Shion sudah berangkat lebih pagi, katanya akan ada MOS (Masa Orientasi Siswa) di SMA mereka.

Hening.

Bukan suasana yang biasa terjadi antara Minato dan Kushina. "Ada apa, Kushi-chan?"

Gerakan ingin mengambil gelas terhenti sejenak. Wanita itu menghela napas. "Okaasama.." Katanya tidak jelas.

"Hah?" Minato mengerjap bingung tidak menemukan duduk hubungan antara pertanyaannya tadi dengan Okaa-sama yang disebut oleh Kushina.

Kushina menghela napas lagi.

"Tadi pagi Okaasama menemuiku," ujarnya singkat. Jujur, Kushina bingung ada urusan apa wanita itu mendatanginya. Setelah lama menikah dengan Minato, Mito—ibunya—tidak pernah repot-repot mengunjungi mereka. Namun, tujuan wanita itu mulai terlihat jelas ketika Kushina mengingat perjanjian apa yang pernah mereka buat dulu.

Klan Uzumaki.

Klan tempat Kushina berasal bukanlah Klan biasa. Klan itu merupakan klan terkenal, tapi bukan terkenal seperti halnya Klan Namikaze yang terkenal akan kehebatan dalam berbisnis. Klan itu terkenal bagi kalangan masyarakat yang sering berkecimpung di dunia hitam khususnya di Jepang. Klan Yakuza.

Sebagai anak tunggal dari Mito, Seharusnya Kushina yang menjadi pewaris Klan Uzumaki. Setelah ia menikah dengan anak pewaris Klan Yakuza lainnya, anak mereka berdualah yang akan dijadikan pengganti Kushina dalam hal memimpin Klan. Tapi, karena saat itu Kushina tidak menikah dengan orang yang ditunjuk ibunya, melainkan dengan Minato, maka terbentuklah sebuah perjanjian. Bahwa, tidak peduli anak itu memiliki darah Namikaze, selama itu merupakan keturunan Kushina, ia akan disuruh menjadi pewaris Klan Uzumaki. Diwajibkan lebih tepatnya.

Kushina dan Minato benar-benar terlalu terlena akan kebahagiaan sementara yang tercipta antara keluarga kecil mereka, sampai melupakan kenyataan kalau sebenarnya perjanjian kecil antara Kushina dan ibunya itu bisa memisahkan hubungan antar mereka.

Dilatih menjadi pemimpin Klan Yakuza bukan hal yang menyenangkan tentu saja. Selama dilatih menjadi pemimpin, koneksi mereka dengan dunia luar akan diputus. Pelatihannya pun keras dan tidak main-main. Tidak ada istilah liburan. Setiap hari berlatih bela diri, belajar tentang politik, cara mengenali kelicikan yang sering terjadi di dunia hitam, menghadiri berbagai acara resmi, dll. Tapi di antara semua itu yang paling susah adalah satu hal. Mereka diharuskan untuk membunuh. Minimal 10 orang dalam 1 malam, agar bisa diakui sebagai pemimpin Klan oleh para anggota yang lain.

Dan ... baik Kushina maupun Minato tidak mau anak mereka menjadi seorang pembunuh seperti itu.

.

.

.

Siapapun yang pernah berkata bahwa MOS adalah masa-masa yang menyenangkan dan pantas untuk dikenang-pastilah ia orang yang sinting.

Itulah pendapat Namikaze Naruto tentang masa-masa MOS yang dilakukannya di Amerika.

Perempuan disuruh untuk memotong rambutnya sebahu, berperilaku seperti laki-laki, dan dipasangi pernak-pernik aneh. Okelah, itu masih normal.

Tapi, laki-laki yang disuruh untuk memakai wig, mengenakan pakaian perempuan, dan disuruh untuk menguncir wig mereka ... Tidakkah itu keterlaluan?!

Karena emosi terhadap tetek-bengek peraturan masa orientasi, yang secara tidak langsung mengejek martabatnya sebagai kaum adam, Naruto akhirnya dihukum oleh para senior karena berani tidak ikut berdandan seperti para siswa yang lain.

"Jadi kau siswa yang berani tidak mengikuti perintah, ya?" Senior di depannya menyeringai kecil. Ia menindik bagian di wajahnya ujung bibir, hidung, telinga. Nama Pein tertulis di name tag yang ia gunakan.

"Sekarang, karena kau sudah selesai mengerjakan hukuman dari Rei, bagaimana jika kau melakukan hukumanku sekarang juga?" tanyanya lagi.

Naruto cemberut. Ceritanya ngambek, tapi sayangnya muka lucunya waktu kecil yang kalau diajak ngambek membuat gemas sekarang sudah musnah digantikan muka a la preman. Jadilah acara ngambeknya dianggap pemandangan paling menyebalkan oleh orang-orang yang melihat.

" _Big No_ ." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Saya tidak mau melaksanakan hukuman yang tidak masuk akal!" jawabnya lantang karena merasa telah dizholimi oleh hukuman yang diberi kepadanya.

Sebenarnya hukumannya tidak terlalu susah. Seniornya hanya menyuruh Naruto menyatakan perasaan sama tembok, dengan gaya malu-malu.

Kebayakan laki-laki pasti lebih bermasalah dengan keharusan memakai gaya malu-malu itu. Tapi berhubung Naruto termasuk manusia langka yang cukup abnormal ia malah bermasalah dengan objek yang diminta sebagai patnernya dalam menyatakan perasaan alias si tembok itu.

Sang senior yang dari gayanya lebih mirip preman itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa? Apa hukumanku lebih sulit daripada hukuman disuruh push-up, sit-up, dan squat jump masing-masing 100 kali?" tanyanya heran.

Heran karena Naruto membantah hukuman yang mudah. Dan heran kenapa Naruto bisa melaksanakan hukuman yang sebenarnya lebih mirip penyiksaan itu?

"Bukan," Naruto geleng-geleng lagi, "tapi, saya tidak mau dipaksa menjadi orang gila karena menyatakan perasaan dengan tembok. Pakai acara malu-malu segala pula," jawab Naruto.

Tekad Naruto dalam melindungi harga diri memang patut diberi jempol.

"Oh."

Seniornya sweatdrop di tempat. "Kisame mau ikut aku menyiksa makhluk ini?" Saking kesalnya sang senior dengan Naruto, ia sudah tidak menganggap orang di depannya adalah manusia.

.

.

.

"Aduh! Pelan-pelan, Shi." Naruto meringis, ketika sensasi ngilu kembali ia rasakan ketika kapas antiseptik itu menyentuh kulitnya yang luka akibat tergores dan lebam.

Shion menghela napas, lalu berkacak pinggang.

"Kau ini," Shion mencubit pinggang Naruto keras sambil menggeram, "hobi sekali ya, jadi troublemaker di manapun kau berada, huh, Oniisan? Padahal baru dipisahkan beberapa jam saja karena perbedaan kelompok MOS dan ketika bertemu lagi kau sudah babak belur seperti ini." Lanjutnya gemas.

"Hehehe," Naruto nyengir lebar. "Tapi kau tetap menyayangiku, bukan?" ujarnya.

"Sekalipun aku berkata 'tidak' kau akan memaksaku sampai aku berkata, 'iya' bukan?" Shion berujar sinis.

"Hehehehe~"

Atas cengirannya, Naruto dihadiahi gebukan manis di perutnya. Rasanya pasti mantap.

.

.

.

Hening.

Tidak ada lagi yang berbicara setelah pernyataan Kushina tentang ibunya yang mendatangi kediaman Namikaze.

"A-Apa yang ibumu inginkan Kushina?" Air muka Minato tampak gelisah. Laki-laki itu tidak mampu membayangkan hal apa yang mampu membuat ibu mertunya itu sampai meluangkan waktu ke sini. Tidak, lebih tepatnya Minato tidak mau membayangkannya.

Kushina membuka mulutnya hendak menjawab. Namun tidak ada satupun kata yang mampu terucap. Kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi terpaut di atas paha kini mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Hal itu terasa terlalu susah untuk dibicarakan, sekalipun itu kepada suaminya sendiri.

"Aku meminta Kushina untuk menyerahkan Naruto sebagai pewaris Klan Uzumaki."

Suara itu menyahut disertai derap langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat. Uzumaki Mito berdiri tepat beberapa meter di depan meja makan. Wanita itu memandang datar ke arah anak dan menantunya itu. "Ada masalah dengan hal itu?"

"Bagaimana jika kami menolak?"

Sekalipun tadi sempat terkejut dengan kehadiran wanita itu yang tiba-tiba, Minato bisa memulihkan keterkejutannya dengan cepat. Kini, laki-laki itu balik menantang mertuanya itu. Sebagai orang tua, tidak mungkin dia mau membiarkan anaknya disuruh untuk membunuh orang demi kepentingan Klan Yakuza seperti itu.

Mito tersenyum-menyeringai. "Kau akan tahu balasannya jika menolak perintahku nanti, Minato. Aku benci dengan penolakan. Kuharap kau mengingat hal itu."

.

.

.

Minato berjalan dengan terburu-buru. Air mukanya panik. Laki-laki itu dengan cepat menyentuh tombol lift menuju lantai ke 5. Ujung kakinya mengetuk-ketuk ke lantai dengan tak sabar. Setelah pintu lift kembali terbuka, laki-laki itu dengan cepat beranjak menuju ke tempat tujuannya.

Sebuah ruangan bertulisan "General Manager" terpampang di depannya. Tanpa basa basi, pintu itu langsung dibukanya. Kedua matanya memindai seluruh ruangan. Di sana di meja yang biasanya diduduki olehnya kini telah diisi oleh seorang wanita yang sangat ia kenali. Uzumaki Mito ... mertuanya.

"Mencari istrimu Minato?" wanita itu tersenyum anggun dan licik di saat yang bersamaan. "Maaf saja. Tapi karena kau menolak untuk memberikan salah satu anakmu sebagai pewaris Klan-ku, terpaksa aku menculiknya."

"Kau!" geram Minato.

"Sekarang pilih antara dua. Serahkan salah satu anakmu, atau kau kehilangan istrimu. Kuberi kau waktu satu hari untuk berpikir. Tenang saja, Kushina akan baik-baik saja denganku."

Bagi Minato, pilihan manapun sudah jelas akan ia sesali.

Melihat keterdiaman laki-laki di depannya, senyuman di wajah Mito semakin mengembang. "Mengapa? Bukankah sudah kukatakan kepadamu kemarin? Aku tidak menyukai penolakan." Ujarnya.

"Dasar iblis!"

Mendengar makian yang tertuju kepadanya senyuman itu sama sekali tidak memudar. "Ya." Suaranya terdengar begitu yakin. "Aku memang iblis. Iblis dari Klan Uzumaki."

.

.

.

Di balik pintu Naruto mendengarnya. Seluruh percakapan itu dengan jelas. Wajah Naruto kian pias. Di satu sisi, ia tidak ingin ibunya berada di dalam naungan Klan itu. Tapi di satu sisi, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan adik perempuannya dibiarkan berkecimpung dalam urusan Yakuza. Maka, pilihannya hanya satu. Harus Naruto yang maju. Mau bagaimanapun ia tidak akan membiarkan adiknya berada di dalam Klan Uzumaki. Terlebih Shion itu perempuan.

Di saat seperti ini ia akan membuktikan bahwa ia adalah seorang kakak yang bertanggung jawab dan bisa diandalkan!

Naruto langsung mengambil langkah.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu membuka pintu ruang kerja ayahnya. "Otousan, Obaasama, biar aku yang menjadi pewaris itu." Tatapan matanya begitu yakin. Naruto tidak akan mundur. Ia juga tidak boleh menyesali pilihannya. "Tapi," jeda sejenak. Kedua mata biru itu tertutup. Ia harus bisa mengatakannya. "Aku ingin kalian memenuhi satu permintaanku." Lanjutnya. Kedua tangannnya terkepal erat.

Mito menaikkan salah satu alisnya tertarik. Ternyata anak di depannya ini memiliki jiwa seorang Uzumaki yang begitu kental. Tidak salah ia menginginkan Naruto sebagai pewarisnya. Ia tidak yakin gadis bernama Shion itu memiliki mental untuk membunuh, makanya ia lebih memilih Naruto sebagai pewaris Klan. "Oh, dan katakan apa permintaanmu anak muda?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin ... Shion tidak mengetahui apapun tentang masalah ini. Berhubung ia tidak tahu ibu berasal dari Klan apa, maka jangan pernah katakan apapun tentang hal ini kepadanya."

Adiknya itu lebih baik tidak mengetahui hal ini. Karena jika Shion tahu, wanita itu pasti akan memilih mengorbankan dirinya. Naruto tidak ingin hal itu. Shion terlalu berharga untuknya, kini Naruto akan melindungi Shion. Sekalipun ia harus mengkhianati janji yang pernah mereka buat.

"Lalu bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan jika ia bertanya?" Mito sengaja memperbanyak pertanyaan. Sebenarnya, ia bisa saja menghiraukan gadis itu jika nanti Shion bertanya tentang Naruto. Tapi saat ini, ia ingin melihat respon yang diberikan oleh anak di depannya.

Naruto menutup matanya. Sungguh berat untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Naruto belum memikirkannya. Ia hanya ingin melindungi Shion. Melindungi keluarganya.

"Tentang Shion ... aku yang akan mengurusnya. Beri aku waktu beberapa hari."

Saat itu, Naruto tidak tahu hal apa yang membuatnya bisa berkata dengan begitu tegas, padahal hatinya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Shion pernah berjanji. Mereka berdua berjanji, bahwa apapun yang terjadi mereka akan selalu bersama. Akan selalu mendukung. Akan selalu berbagi. Akan selalu terbuka.

Tetapi keputusan Naruto telah menodainya. Sebutlah hal ini pengkhianatan yang manis.

Pengkhianatan yang ditujukan untuk melindungi adiknya dari tangan neneknya sendiri.

Pengkhianatan yang membuat Naruto harus mengorbankan kebahagiaan dan perasaannya sendiri.

Kejam memang, mengingat hal itu bukan kesalahan Naruto. Tetapi tetap saja dengan pergi meninggalkan Shion itu berarti Naruto melanggar janji mereka berdua.

Janji yang dibuat oleh dua orang anak kecil yang saat itu masih belum mengerti pahitnya dunia.

...

"Tadaima." Shion berseru dari luar rumah. Aneh. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Shion melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam. Di sana ia melihat kakaknya dan ... seorang wanita?

Shion mengenalinya. Itu adalah seorang siswi bernama Uzumaki Sara. Salah satu siswi yang sekelas dengannya dan kakaknya. "Niisan? Uzumaki-san?" Shion berujar bingung. Untuk apa wanita itu berada di sini? Tidak biasanya. Bahkan sekalipun Naruto dan Sara selalu sekelas, Shion sangat jarang mendengar mereka berbincang-bincang.

"Ah, Shi-chan!" Naruto berujar ceria—terlalu ceria untuk hitungan orang yang baru saja mendapatkan masalah. "Baru pulang?"

Naruto tahu itu pertanyaan bodoh. Jelas sekali Shion baru pulang. Tidak mungkinkan Shion baru berangkat.

"Begitulah." Shion menjawab seadanya. Gadis itu berjalan masuk ke rumahnya. "Mengapa Uzumaki-san ada di rumah?" tanyanya kepada kakaknya.

"Ah, ini Sara-chan dan aku sedang mendiskusikan tentang apartemen yamg baik untuk kami tempati di Jepang nanti."

Mata Shion membelalak kaget. "Niisan akan ke Jepang? Dan kalian tinggal berdua?" Naruto pasti bercanda! Jarak antara Jepang dengan Amerika sangat jauh! Belum lagi, adanya kemungkinan Naruto lupa untuk menghubunginya alias lost contact.

"Begitulah." Naruto nyengir lima jari. Sara merasa pantas memberi penghargaan akan akting laki-laki di sampingnya itu. Sara berani bertaruh kalau Naruto sendiri sebenarnya merasakan sakit yang sama karena harus membohongi adiknya itu. "Aku dan Sara-chan akan pergi ke Jepang. Aku diundang bersekolah di sana. Dan Sara-chan berkata ingin ikut menemaniku katanya, berhubung ia juga diundang di sekolah itu. Sekolah yang kami tempati itu sekolah terkenal, dan memiliki sistem mengundang murid. Sekalipun ada yang mau masuk jika tidak mendapat undangan berarti ia tidak bisa berada di sana. Maaf Shi-chan, aku harus pindah ke Jepang, padahal kita baru saja masuk SMA di sini."

Sebenarnya Naruto merasa rencana ini kurang matang karena dipikirkan terlalu cepat. Tapi ia berharap Shion tidak menyadari adanya hal yang mengganjal dalam alasannya dan gadis itu bisa mempercayai seluruh perkataannya tadi.

Kaget. Tidak percaya. Perkataan Naruto tadi seakan menegaskan bahwa apapun yang terjadi Shion tidak bisa berada di dekat Naruto ketika mereka di Jepang. Lagipula sekalipun ia ingin bersekolah di Jepang, Shion tidak sampai hati untuk meninggalkan orang tuanya di Amerika sendirian.

Mata Shion mulai meredup. "Apakah Nii-san sudah melupakan janji yang kita buat?" Gadis itu berbisik lirih. "Apakah Niisan akan meninggalkanku? Apanya yang selalu bersama, jika akhirnya kita berpisah!"

"Janji apa?" Naruto berpura-pura tidak ingat. Rasanya ia ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri karena berbohong sampai tingkat ini. Berpura-pura lupa akan janji yang pernah ia buat. "Apa kita pernah membuat janji sebelumnya?"

Shion tidak pernah merasa sesakit ini sebelumnya. Seakan ada ratusan duri menusuk tubuhnya. Gadis itu tersenyum perih. "Ah, tidak lupakan." Shion memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Tapi mengapa harus tinggal berdua?"

"Ah itu," Naruto bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Aku dan Naruto-kun membuat janji untuk tinggal berdua selama sekolah di sana." Sara menggantikan Naruto untuk menjawab. Sebuah kebohongan meluncur dengan mudah dari mulutnya.

Sedangkan itu sulit bagi Shion untuk tetap mempertahankan senyumannya ketika menghadapi kenyataan sang kakak melupakan janji yang mereka buat, tapi ia malah memenuhi janji dengan perempuan lain.

.

.

.

Semuanya berjalan mulus. Setelah kejadian itu hubungan Shion dan Naruto merenggang, hingga beberapa hari kemudian Naruto sudah tidak berada di rumah lagi. Kushina yang mengetahui keadaan sebenarnya sempat menangis karena merasa gagal sebagai ibu. Ia merasa tidak berguna karena membiarkan anaknya sendirian di sana. Minato pun sama menyesalnya seperti Kushina. Suasana rumah itu tidak seperti yang dulu lagi. Karena sang matahari sudah meninggalkan mereka. Dan keadaan semakin memburuk ketika putri bungsu mereka mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah mereka duga.

"Kaasan, Tousan." Shion menggigit bibirnya. "Bolehkan setelah lulus SMA, aku melanjutkan kuliah di sekolah militer?"

Shion ingin mencoba untuk mempercayai keajaiban sekali lagi.

Saat ini, ia hanya berharap bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh Nara Shikamaru bahwa Naruto pindah ke sekolah militer di Jepang benar adanya. Sekolah militer yang mengharuskan kontak mereka terputus. Karena menurut Shikamaru hanya sekolah militer yang memiliki sistem mengundang murid seperti yang pernah dikatakan Naruto.

Shion juga berharap ... Naruto bisa memenuhi janji itu. Setidaknya, Naruto bisa mengingatnya.

.

.

.

Jepang, beberapa waktu kemudian ...

Jika ada satu kata yang pantas untuk menggambarkan dengan kehidupan Naruto saat berada di Klan Yakuza itu maka itu adalah neraka.

Tidak ada ampun. Sedikit saja melakukan kesalahan ia akan dicambuk. Bahkan pernah ia ditembak akibat mencoba melarikan diri. Akhirnya Naruto dirawat di rumah sakit dengan status kritis.

Bela diri. Tata krama. Pelajaran formal. Naruto dipaksa untuk menyerap seluruh hal itu selayaknya sebuah spons. Ia harus bisa ini, harus bisa itu. Tanpa terkecuali.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang mendukungnya. Naruto tidak memiliki penopang ketika berada di sana. Jika pun ada penopangnya adalah harapan bahwa Shion masih menganggapnya sebagai kakak, mempercayainya. Salahkah ia jika mengharapkan hal itu?

Latihan yang begitu mengerikan. Hingga masuk di tahap terakhir. Di saat orang tua brengsek itu—Naruto memanggil tetua Klan Uzumaki seperti itu—memberinya tes terakhir.

"Bunuh 10 orang dalam waktu 1 malam, lakukan selama seminggu berturut-turut. Target bebas. Tapi, jangan sampai tertangkap oleh siapapun. Tertangkap berarti kau gagal, jika kau gagal kau harus rela Shion menggantikan posisimu."

Membunuh seseorang. Naruto tidak percaya ia akan bisa bertahan sampai ke tahap ini. Ia tidak boleh gagal, ia tidak boleh menyerah. Mereka selalu menggunakan Shion sebagai ancaman jika Naruto berani menolak. Naruto tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

Naruto tidak mau Shion merasakan penyiksaan tidak manusiawi seperti yang ia rasakan di sini.

Naruto akan melakukan apa saja, agar Shion tidak mengetahui posisinya di sini. Sekalipun ia harus mengeluarkan berbagai kebohongan. Berbagai pengkhianatan. Bahkan, sekalipun ia harus membunuh orang demi tujuannya itu.

Biarlah .. ia membunuh rasa simpatinya terhadap orang lain.

Biarlah .. ia membunuh seluruh logika dan prinsipnya tentang membunuh.

Setidaknya, Shion harus tetap bisa berada di dunia yang terang akan cahaya.

Tidak sepertinya yang sudah terperosok di dunia hitam ini.

.

.

.

Amerika, waktu yang sama ...

Agen FBI. Itulah posisi yang didapatkan oleh gadis itu setelah berusaha penuh di sekolah militer itu. Bangga. Tapi, lebih dari itu Shion sangat ingin mengetahui keadaan Naruto di sana.

Naruto memang selalu mengirimkan kabarnya-melalui e-mail-tapi, firasat Shion berkata, keadaan Naruto di Jepang tidak sebaik itu. Ditambah lagi dengan wajah sedih ayah dan ibunya ketika membaca surat itu.

Saat ini, ia sedang beristirahat di rumahnya sendiri. Rumah yang ia beli dengan hasil jerih payahnya sendiri.

Shion meregangkan tangannya. Wanita berbaju hitam itu menggerutu pelan, ketika lagi-lagi acara istirahatnya diganggu oleh sebuah e-mail masuk.

[Nara Shikamaru]

Kau dan Tim A mendapat misi baru. Kalian akan menangkap ketua dari Klan Yakuza yang berada di Jepang. Ia sudah melakukan pembunuhan terhadap satu klan, selama satu minggu. Detail selengkapnya akan kita bicarakan saat rapat.

Shion mengangkat alisnya, merasa tertarik. Tapi lebih dari itu, Shion berharap-semoga ia bisa bertemu dengan Naruto di sana.

Ya, Doa Shion memang terkabul. Tapi, ia bertemu dengan Naruto bukan sebagai rekan, tapi sebagai lawan.

.

.

.

Jepang, Uzumaki Manor

Tempat itu bergaya Jepang kental. Sebuah kolam ikan koi di halamannya. Pagar-pagar yang terbuat dari bambu. Pintu geser. Dan pelayan yang memakai yukata berjalan lalu lalang.

pintu geser yang membatasi ruang utama, dengan lorong samping terbuka. Wanita bersurai merah dengan pakaian yukata santai berjalan agak terburu-terburu. Setelah melewati ruang utama di mana di dalamnya terdapat banyak anggota Klan Uzumaki yang sedang membicarakan masalah Klan mereka, wanita itu membuka satu lagi pintu milik sang pewaris Klan.

"Naruto!" Sara berseru agak keras. Tapi tidak ada yang menyahut. Percuma ruangan itu kosong. Ia berdecak kesal, lalu meletakkan satu kertas misi di atas ranjang milik Naruto.

Sebelum keluar gadis itu bergumam kecil.

"Kuharap ia tidak akan mengamuk jika mengetahui bahwa adik kesayangannya adalah lawannya."

.

.

.

Dan saat itu, dunia akan menjadi latar saksi dari sebuah drama berdarah antara kakak dan adik.

"Ikatan dan janji itu .. ke mana perginya?"

... END ...

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca. Karena saya kurang mampu menulis di genre angst atau family hanya ini yang bisa saya persembahkan. Saya sadar fanfiction ini masih memiliki banyak kekurangan dalam hal plot dan alur cerita. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf.

Thanks to : Shuben-san


End file.
